


Horns

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull finds Dorian waiting for him in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, this is my first fanfic for this pairing. I haven’t played any of the Dragon Age games, I’m so sorry if this is bad or really out of character, but the Dragon Age fandom makes amazing fan material and it was really hard not to love this ship! :D

Celebrations had continued late into the night and by the time the party disbanded and the Iron Bullwas stomping heavily towards his chambers.His stomach was warm with drink and his head felt light. The Iron Bull was always one of the last to leave the party as he’d rather spend an evening in good company than an evening alone, however, had he known an evening by himself was never an option, then it might have enticed him to leave the fray sooner rather than later. 

The door to the Bull’s bedroom was solid, he had to throw his weight into it and shoved it open in two nudges. Inside, his room was suspiciously and warmly light by candles that filled the room was a sweet fragrance. Ahead of him, in his huge bed built for sprawling and luxury, the Bull spotted lumps and bumps shift under the layers of pelts. Dorian twisted his head out of the billowing pillowsand made a small, achy sigh. 

At once, the Bull’s lips twitched. 

“I thought you were done for the night.” Bull stepped to the end of the bed, Dorian sighed again, through his nose this time and brushed his face across the pillows before speaking. 

“I said I was going to bed”-

“But you never said whose.”

An impish twinkle lit up Dorian’s eyes, how well the Iron Bull knew him. Dorian rolled onto his back and stretched the aches out of his muscles. 

“I drank too much wine.”

“But you’re feeling _much_ better now?” 

As if undecided, Dorian didn’t reply immediately. His face creased as he closed his eyes and continued to squirm beneath silks and furs and satin and all other pretty things that felt soft against his skin. The Iron Bull’s hands, however, were not soft when they gripped a corner of the coverings and wrenched it to the bottom of the bed, stripping Dorian’s body. He was bare underneath and at once goose flesh rose across his skin. The Bull’s eyes roamed and Dorian purposely clenched his ass and twitched his cock. 

“Obviously.” 

The sound Bull made was deep and full of an excited hunger. 

“Come here…slowly!” the Bull elaborated when Dorian moved too quickly. He relished the appeal of how Dorian’s ass swayed when he crawled across the bed, “Don’t strain that pretty drunk head of yours.” 

The Bull cupped Dorian’s cheek when Dorian arrived within reach and his skin turned pale under the Iron Bull’s drink-heavy clutch.

“You smell drunk,” Dorian commented on the potent aura wafting from the Bull and the Iron Bull wavered a little on accident, which proved Dorian right. But it didn’t matter. If anything it helped the sensation of Dorian’s wide open mouth supping on Bull’s crotch through his garments feel more surreal. 

The trousers were made of a heavy, rough weave, they sponged Dorian’s tongue dry quickly after he began prodding the Bull’s cock through his clothes. Dorian hummed, the wide stretch of his lips ached his jaw, but the strange indulgence was a success. The Iron Bull’s cock lifted and thickened. The Bull felt his clothes tightening against his genitals as they swelled towards Dorian’s face which submissively nuzzled his crotch. The Bull’s balls throbbed heavy and he needed to reach into his underwear to relieve the tension.

As soon as Dorian was aware of the Bull’s hand travelling towards his waistband, Dorian swatted the hand away. The Bull chuffed and Dorian sat back on his ankles. His eyes widened with excitement. The shape of the Iron Bull’s cock loomed through his trousers, straining hard as if to breach the material. As the restraint holding the Bull back became ever tighter, the Iron Bull’s expression turned to a grimace. 

Dorian acted favourably and leaned forward again. On his hands and knees, he pursed his lips around the covered head of the Iron Bull’s cock and sucked on it hard before he journeyed up. Dorian latched onto the Bull’s waist band with his teeth. Combined with a little wiggling aid from his fingertips, Dorian teased down the Bull’s breeches. He had to tug them hard to persuade the fabric over the Iron Bull’s cock. At last, and to the Bull’s relief, his cock sprung free and grew into the open air. 

He stepped out of his clothes and put his hand on the back of Dorian’s head, but let Dorian find his own way to his shaft. Dorian lapped the Bull’s thighs, nudged through the wiry curls of hair foresting the Bull’s upper thighs and genitals and wrapped his wet lips around the Bull’s low and heavy balls. The heat which emanated from them was immense and the groans Dorian sounded passed into the Bull’s body as tingles.

The Bull adjusted his position with a throaty moan. Dorian’s teeth grazed the sensitive, wrinkled flesh as he shared his attention evenly between the first ball and then the next until the Iron Bull’s fist intervened and he attempted to feed Dorian his scrotum whole. But it was more than a mouthful, and as admirably as Dorian tried, too much for one mouth. 

He retreated, pulling on Bull’s sagging flesh until it stretched taut. The Bull inhaled sharply and Dorian let the skin snap back.

Before Dorian could retreat any further, the Iron Bull’s fingers stiffened in his hair and with some influential strength coaxed Dorian towards his cock. 

“Go down on me. And get it nice and wet, I’m taking you tonight.” 

Dorian nearly keened. His eyes were half closed as his lips kissed the tip of the Iron Bull’s cock. He worked his tongue inside his mouth until he felt split pool up around his gums and then filled his mouth with as much of the Iron Bull’s cock as he could on the first intake.

“That’s it, Kadan, suck it.” 

Dorian’s tongue turned over the Bull’s cock in his mouth and pressed the head into his cheek. The Bull watched the expression on Dorian’s face deepen with concentration rather than pleasure as Dorian drew in deep breaths through his nose and gradually encouraged the muscles in his throat to submit to the cock determine to be pressed deeply inside Dorian’s body. But as endearing as Dorian’s determination was, the Bull gradually tired of being teased and soft kitten licks. He firmed his grasp on Dorian’s head and balled his fists in Dorian’s hair, tufts of black hair poked between the Bull’s pasty knuckles as he applied steady force. 

Dorian’s lips puckered and formed a seal as the Iron Bull’s cock speared in and out of his throat. On each withdrawal the Iron Bull’s shaft glistened and as he rolled his hips forward, bubbles of spit burst over Dorian’s lips. His throat constricted beautifully, the Iron Bull threw his head back and closed his eyes at the ceiling while he continued to fuck Dorian’s throat. He wasn’t rough, he didn’t want to spoil the experience for Dorian, but the Bull was determined to hilt himself inside the man. Each progressive thrust yielded a little more of Dorian’s throat until Dorian’s glistening brow was pressed to the beer-bloated-bow of the Bull’s sweaty stomach and his nose was buried deep in pubes and musk. 

Dorian jerked slightly and inhaled. The wetness in his mouth was overflowing and the Iron Bull was oblivious to how Dorian’s stomach jumped dangerously until a searing slap struck the Iron Bull’s meaty backside which brought his indulgence to an end. 

The Bull reeled back his twitching cock and let it sit against Dorian’s lips, which were plump with blood. While Dorian gasped for breath, the Bull rubbed the sting off his ass cheek and smiled at the mess he’d made of Dorian’s face: his red cheeks, his watery eyes and the rivulets of drool seeping out the corners of his mouth. Dorian brought his lips together and looked to be gulping back something nasty. Then, as Dorian gasped, a faintly acidic smell reached the Bull’s nose. 

“I could have finished then,” the Bull groused, his palmed his cock to keep it hard and smeared pre-cum over Dorian’s pink lips. “But I think I’d much rather finish here, on your moustache,” the Iron Bull stretched his huge hand forward, knuckles grazing Dorian’s hot skin, he pinched a corner of Dorian’s moustache and tweaked it into a perfect curl, “You’d taste me for weeks. A little bit of me with every meal.”

Grunting, Dorian peevishly swept the Iron Bull’s hand and his cock aside. 

“Don’t be so vile.” 

The Iron Bull barked a loud laugh, 

“Ha! You only pretend you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

Dorian ignored the incentive to debate and rolled his eyes instead. He let himself fall and the sweat on his back chilled him when he touched the furs and other sheets. 

The Iron Bull pursued without question, peppered Dorian’s thighs with hard, suckling kisses and pinched Dorian’s skin between his teeth. 

Dorian hissed when the Bull squeezed his hips with enough force to bruise, but all of the resistance melted out of Dorian’s body when Bull’s tongue dabbed gently between his ass cheeks. Dorian’s legs kicked out and draped over the Bull’s rough horns. He threw a forearm over his eyes. Intoxicated by a delirious kind of pleasure, Dorian wilted as the Iron Bull’s thick tongue delved into his body and fought Dorian’s resistance. He wetted Dorian’s hole liberally, fastened his lips over the shrunken sphincter and suckled. The Iron Bull felt the muscle bob and felt Dorian’s pulse in the warm skin twitching around his tongue.

“ _Bull!”_ Dorian bellowed. He beat one hand into the bedding and squeezed a fistful of fur. The Iron Bull laughed into Dorian’s crack and gave his hole a messy kiss. Dorian’s breath hitched and his chest ballooned with air just before the Iron Bull unhooked Dorian’s knees from his horns. He leaned back, looked between Dorian’s thighs and smiled, pleased to see the tiny whole peeping between Dorian’s ass cheeks begin to bloom for him.

The Iron Bull purred with a sense of achievement. He took up the hand Dorian had feverishly struck against the bed and dragged his pointed tongue from the heel of Dorian’s palm and followed the tendons across Dorian’s wrist. 

Dorian lowered his arm from his eyes Dorian squinted at the Bull. 

“Sentimental fool.” 

The Bull was pleased to see Dorian had quickly regained his fervour and his grin was waggish as he closed Dorian’s own hand over his own cock. The Bull helped Dorian to pleasure himself briefly, gloving Dorian’s shaft with his own massive strokes before heavily moving off the bed and finishing into a bedside drawer. 

“Roll over for me, Kadan, onto your belly.” The Iron Bull produced a vial of something slippery from the drawer, “Keep touching yourself like that, and I’ll do my part on this end.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian did as commanded, his weight crushed his fist and cock when his knuckles pressed into his stomach. He twisted his nose into the bedding and breathed in deeply the Bull’s smell. As he did so, Dorian’s ass lifted and wagged suggestively at the Bull who made the bed bend and bounce as he shifted into position. 

He paused and admired Dorian who continued to restlessly sway and tempt the Bull with his ass. With a growl, the Bull grabbed him, he pressed his thumbs into Dorian’s buttocks hard and dimpled the skin. There was a luscious quality to Dorian’s behind, the Bull kneaded Dorian’s cheeks until the skin was sore and red. He squeezed Dorian with a borderline possessive aggression and marked Dorian’s hips with his strength. 

The air in Dorian squeaked out of him when he was abruptly dragged back and lifted. The Bull’s hands were still on Dorian’s hip bones, gripping them like handles for purchase as the Bull nuzzled his hooked nose between Dorian’s cheeks again.

With a light sigh, Dorian curled his fists in the furs underneath him, but his enjoyment quickly intensified and Dorian found himself squeezing the furs with all his might. The pampering licks of the Bull’s tongue were replaced by a dollop of lubricant. The Bull squirted a generous blob of the stuff at the top of Dorian’s crack, held his plump cheeks apart and watched the blob lazily drip through the cleft of Dorian’s behind, coating Dorian’s red asshole with a balm. 

He stopped the lubricant from sliding any further, watched it well up against his rough fingertip and then blobbed the excess around Dorian’s hole. He pressed a little, weakened the tense muscles that kept Dorian tight and felt Dorian flutter against his fingertip as the Bull’s touches firmed with insistence.

Dorian hummed and his knees skimmed through the sheets. The Bull added a more generous covering of lubricant to his fingers and convinced Dorian’s asshole to receive him one finger at a time. 

The Bull drew circles in Dorian’s asshole with one finger until the puckering gaped and submitted around him. The more the Bull crammed into Dorian, the more the sounds Dorian made covered up the ugly squelch of lubricant being pumped in and out of his body. 

The Bull twisted three huge fingers inside Dorian and felt the wet rim of Dorian’s ass burning against his knuckles. The Bull pressed down and Dorian’s back bowed in front of him, his ass cheeks embedded the Bull’s fist as Dorian’s hungry body fought to suck in more. The Bull’s eyes lit up to feel Dorian wanting to draw him deeper. He paused for a moment, just to savour the feeling of Dorian’s needy anus twitching around his fingers. 

Immediately the Bull felt his pulse throbbing in his balls and his cock straining forward. The heady desire mixed with the pungent effects of the party made the Iron Bull’s head spin and he found himself pressing more of his weight into Dorian’s body. The minute flexes of the Bull’s fingers provoked Dorian to whinge and bounce his ass in his own primal attempts to rub the Bull’s fingers inside his body. At least it made the Bull realise he wasn’t doing enough. 

Dorian’s ass slurped as the Bull fanned his three fingers inside Dorian and withdrew them at such a widespread. He then penetrated Dorian with his thumbs. They slipped easily into the stretched out hole and the Iron Bull held Dorian open so that he might peek into the reddened depths of Dorian’s body as far as he could. He watched Dorian close up around him and pinch against his thumbs. It wasn’t favourable to leave Dorian wanting for much longer, the tone of Dorian’s breathing suggested desire had began to border on impatience. The Iron Bull unhooked his sticky thumbs from Dorian’s hole and rippled Dorian’s behind with a sharp smack.

“On your back,” the Bull grunted as he slicked up his shaft. He rubbed circles around the lurid tip of his cock while he waited for Dorian to gracelessly fall onto his back. 

“Don’t you get tired of being so bossy?” Dorian winded himself when he hit the bed. The Iron Bull responded with a brutish snort and launched himself into Dorian’s body. He disarmed Dorian with a thrust. Dorian’s peevishness dissolved on the tip of his tongue which dried out in the air as he panted. 

The Bull shunted half way in, Dorian’s body spasmed around him hungrily and overrode the pain of being stretched so violently. The Bull thrust again and his balls slapped wetly against Dorian’s ass. They pulled and pushed against each other. Dorian did nothing to mute his barks of pain-pleasure. The stinging that burned from his perineum to the taut ring of muscle stretched over the Bull’s cock brought tears to the corners of Dorian’s eyes, but he huffed through the ache.

To distract Dorian from his body’s adjustment, the Iron Bull caught Dorian’s blushing cheeks and pressed a deep kiss onto him. The Bull swallowed Dorian’s shallow breaths and whines and consumed his every sense. Dorian opened to the Bull, falling slack in his hands as they kissed. 

Another thrust and Dorian had to separate for breath. He turned his cheek against the Bull’s lips and raggedly encouraged the Iron Bull to move. Dorian’s body was stuck on the Bull’s cock, e trembled and undulated, a splatter of sticky lubricant had spread over his ass and his own cock dribbled over his belly. 

The Bull sunk his teeth into Dorian’s neck and rutted into Dorian’s greasy insides with a uniform precision, he struck firmly against the same spot each time until Dorian was tender and his abused whole welcomed a change of position.

With fluidity made available by his impressive strength, the Bull pulled out, manhandled Dorian’s calves over his horns and pressed forward until Dorian was bent in half. Dorian’s knees were splayed apart, his ankles scraped against the gnarled length of the Bull’s horns, he’d already begun to feel a tremble of strain in his stomach, but Dorian met the Iron Bull’s eyes with a ravenous fervour.

“You love putting your cock in me, you mmmmphhh”- the Iron Bull interrupted Dorian by doing exactly that. His twitching cock pushed through Dorian’s tight ring of muscles in one smooth thrust, right to the hilt and lubricant pushed out around the rim.

“I do, Kadan. And I love how your ass loves to swallow me up.”

The Bull shifted again. The deepest parts of Dorian spasmed and he heaved a moan.

“Then fuck me!” Dorian growled through his grit teeth, “Fuck my ass! Do it!”

The bed began to shake and creak with the force of the Bull throwing his weight into Dorian. The soft skin of Dorian’s legs grated over the Iron Bull’s horns, sweat dripped off the end of the Bull’s nose onto and Dorian’s chest which had become mottled with patches of red as the heat of sex got trapped inside his body. 

Dorian’s fingers dug into the Bull’s meaty arms as he was shunted further up the bed until his head clashed with the headboard. His body absorbed the shock of his ass being spread around the Iron Bull’s cock and Dorian wailed loud enough to wake the neighbours, which succeeded in firing the Iron Bull’s passion. 

Dorian cracked open his eyes, his entire face was coated with sweat, he looked exhausted. Above him, the Iron Bull wore a primal expression. He locked eyes with Dorian and squeezed his huge palms around Dorian’s thighs gripping Dorian without restraint. 

It was the look on the Iron Bull’s face that loosened the knot around Dorian’s release. He tensed hard around the Iron Bull and revelled in the rich, dark lust the Iron Bull instilled into him. It dropped from the pit of Dorian’s stomach and spurted out through his cock, striking them both with hot cum. 

The Iron Bull listened to the pitch of the keening sounds Dorian made climb. There was an exquisite lack of defence in Dorian when he came and it was a true privilege to witness. Dorian’s body flexed under the Iron Bull, their sweaty skin stuck together in places and as the Bull tired himself out, he drooped further over Dorian, absolutely surrounding Dorian with his bulk. Dorian’s pleasure became more wincing as aches previously masked by carnal excitement settled deeply in Dorian’s muscles, the skin on the backs of his legs stung.

Feeling spent and lazy, Dorian’s heavy arm lifted up, wavered and flopped down, his hand slapped into the puddle of sweat sitting on the Bull’s neck. While the Bull still rutted feverishly inside of him, Dorian reeled the Bull’s head in closer. 

“Cum for me?” Dorian whispered. The suggestion accompanied by a sharp bite to the Bull’s earlobe. With a rough snort, the Iron Bull heaved his weight off Dorian. As he moved, Dorian’s legs were able to relax a little more comfortably over the Bull’s horns; bent at the knee. The Bull braced his hands on either side of Dorian’s body and fucked Dorian shallowly but desperately. The bed squealed and rattled and the scent of the candles drowned out by the smell of sex. Dorian watched the Bull’s face fill up with blood as the Bull stuffed Dorian’s ass with cum. 

Dorian could feel it in him: a heavy load. He clenched his ass with his last feeble reserve of strength and tried to milk every last drop out of the Iron Bull’s cock, which Dorian could still feel twitching inside of him. 

A rare, whimpering breath escaped the Iron Bull and he shivered as his cock slid free of Dorian’s warm insides, it was still slippery and wet as it shrunk. Before he unhooked Dorian’s legs from his horns, the Iron Bull turned his face against Dorian’s leg and kissed the shivering flesh. The Bull breathed deeply and Dorian felt a rush of relief racing to his limbs as the Bull disentangled them. 

Dorian lay with his legs apart, he couldn’t straighten them, his joints were too tight. But he gave the Bull something to admire: his ass still yawning open and dribbling. 

“What have you done to me, you brute,” Dorian’s throat was too hoarse to snap, but he’d decided the Bull had spent too much time staring at him. “It hurts.” 

The Iron Bull craned his neck, somewhat torn between concern and consideration that Dorian could be an exaggeration. 

“Did I fuck you too good?”

“Not hurting there…my legs,” Dorian twisted his ankles and revealed the underneath of his legs to be significantly redder than the rest of him. 

Wordlessly, the Iron Bull reached for Dorian’s waist and helped roll Dorian onto his stomach. Lying flat out made Dorian’s knees burn, but as much as the patches of skin that had been chaffed raw on his calves and ankles by the Bull’s rough horns. 

The Iron Bull drew in a regretful hiss and brushed his hands gently across the unmarked outsides of Dorian’s legs. 

“Might have marked you up a bit.”

“Ruffian,” Dorian muttered. 

“Let me make it better.” 

Naked, the Iron Bull lumbered to a different cabinet, one further from the bed. His limp cock hung between his legs and slapped between his thighs as he walked. The Iron Bull found a handkerchief as well as an ointment designed for soothing blisters and similar ails. He deemed it suitable and returned to kneel on the bed at Dorian’s feet. 

The first few dabs of ointment over the scabs made Dorian hiss. 

“Don’t be so soft,” the Bull teased knowing Dorian wouldn’t be able to resist his goading. Predictably, Dorian turned a sharp eye on the Bull, but before he could retort, the Bull dragged the handkerchief across Dorian’s swollen hole, moping away the gooey mess. 

Dorian gasped loudly. The Bull continued to wipe Dorian’s behind until he was clean and dry and momentarily comforted, then the Bull fixated on the ugly marks his horns had scuffed into Dorian’s calves. 

Dorian did his best not to squirm away from the plastering of ointment the Iron Bull spread over his legs and was sincerely glad when the Bull’s touch became less torturous and more of a massage. 

The Bull pressed down on Dorian’s aching muscles, he avoided the sore patches and pushed his hands firmly up Dorian’s thighs, pushing all the skin up including Dorian’s bum cheeks, which plumped up. He repeated the action. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Dorian?”

“Mmm-hmmm,” Dorian nodded contently into the plushness of the Iron Bull’s bedspread. His skin felt prickly all over like he’d spent too long baking in the sunshine, it made him lethargic. The Iron Bull was aware when Dorian sighed under his pressurised touch and kept going. He rolled his knuckles across Dorian’s skin and watched the pale dimples fade. Eventually, the Bull moved from Dorian’s legs to Dorian’s lower back, he burrowed into knots of tension with his thumbs and up and up until the Iron Bull’s warm hands stroked over Dorian’s shoulders. 

“Dorian?” He whispered, his warm breath disturbed Dorian’s hair. But Dorian’s eyes were closed and he did not stir. The Bull smiled warmly and left Dorian to rest. He fished blindly down to the bottom of the bed and retrieved a pelt which he dragged over their bodies until they were both suitably snug. Before long, the Bull’s weight and gravity had drawn Dorian against the Bull chest and they slept heavily together, snoring. 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr and it got no notes so I thought I'd try here as well! I'm splitting the fic into two parts, hopefully the final bit will be posted in the next couple of days :)


End file.
